mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Agents II
MySims Agents II: Everything's More Epic With Roman Numerals (tentative until I can think of a real subtitle) All's quiet at the Simville division of the SPA since the mysterious disappearance of their agent. The cases are simple at best and petty at worst. That is, until MorcuCorp starts coming back out of the woodwork and slowly building its evil empire up again in search of an artifact that could turn this world into a place worse than the Nightmare Realm and disrupt the fabric of reality itself! (Author's Note: This game has a few different character roles and some of the events of the last game never happened in this timeline.) (MOAR Author's Noteage: This page is so under construction it's not even funny.) Locations (train) Main Street Headquarters Industrial District Boardwalk Locations (jet) Goth Manor Gorgon Academy Similton Hotel MorcuCorp Headquarters Characters (* means recruitable, ~ means later addition) Party: You, Megumi, Isa~ Main Street: Skip Rogers (later shows up at MorcuCorp Headquarters), Luis*, Rhonda*, Gino, Poppy*, Dogwood Headquarters: Roxie, Cory~, Jenny Industrial District: Gabby, Grit, Dr. F, T.O.B.O.R, Alexa, Makoto*, Proto-Makoto, Isa (joins your party after you solve her case) Boardwalk: Luke, Chaz, Taylor, Summer, Justice, Tim, Shirley, Faith, Victor Goth Manor: Goth Boy*, Violet*, Yuki*, Zombie Carl*, Cassandra, Haruhi Gorgon Academy: Rosalyn Marshall*, Paul*, Mr. Suckers*, Clara*, Lis* (after you complete her dispatch mission), Igraine*, Pax*, Taro*, Leila*, Arabella, Vic Vector* Similton Hotel: Ms. Nicole*, Trevor Verily*, Buddy*, Chef Watanabe*, Gordon*, Agent Walker, Sir Vincent Skullfinder*, Madame Zoe* MorcuCorp Headquarters: Morcubus, Dr. Isadora Sorrows, Olivia, Cory Magma (appears at your Headquarters after Dr. Sorrows fires him), Esma, Brandi, Derek, Skip Rogers~ Knidrew's plot: You and Megumi are agents in the SPA, trying to protect the city from possible danger. Morcubus, your arch enemy and CEO of Morcucorp years before, designed a crown that gave its wearer the ability to go into the Nightmare Realm. The project failed, and gave the scientists strange side-effects. Later, he attemped to realease the crown's power, but was thwarted by the fomer head agent of the Simville SPA. You are his succesor, and MorcuCorp is more powerful than ever. They have hired one of the world's most evil mad scientists to create a machine that blends the fabric of reality with that of the Nightmare Realm, turning every target it manipulates into a nightmare. The effects of this machine are presented with a hot tub in the Nightmare Realm. One minute it's a hot tub, the next a wooden monster is eating you alive. You and Megumi start as Junior agents working on a suspicious crime trail that has every criminal saying it happened in a nightmare they had, not the real world. You are suspicious because you know of MorcuCorp's dealings with nightmares. Your instincts lead you to the industrial district, where you meet Isa, a former agent that dislikes both the SPA and MorcuCorp, but joins you because she doesn't want Ol'Rusty growing fangs. All of you go then to MorcuCorp's headquarters and find out about the nightmare doer and other Sorrow projects. You also meet Olivia, Dr. Sorrows, and Cory, who comes back to the headquarters after being fired. You then go to the boardwalk in search of the one extra piece to the crown that was essential in creating the Nightmare Machine. You find a secret island off the coast and find the extra piece, but a man that crashed in a plane comes and tries to keep you on the island as a friend. You escape him and return to headquarters. Category:Games